Friday 13th  the day of BAD LUCK
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Friday the 13th is the day where demons bring bad luck, so why don't our little demon friends bring some bad luck to Konoha? Darkfic! NaruGaa if you squint. full summary inside. happy friday 13th everyone!


**Friday 13th – the day of BAD LUCK**

**It's Friday 13****th**** and Konoha celebrates by dressing up as demons and vanquishing them. Feeling upset by this, Naruto and Gaara take matters into their own hands. Darkfic! NaruGaa yaoi.**

"Come on let's go, I'm the demon, you have to catch me before I eat you!" the Konoha children ran about in play for the holiday, the unlucky Friday 13th.

Sitting on the roof of his apartment, _real life _demon holder Uzumaki Naruto sighed.

_**Look at those stupid kids, thinks it's cool to be a demon, why don't we go down there and show them what a real demon is kit? **_Kyuubi growled.

_No, what's the point? Make them hate me even more? Get real fox. _Naruto snorted.

"I see you don't take too kindly to the celebrations either Naruto," came a monotone voice.

There was only one emotionless voice that would address Naruto so boldly, and without announcing itself. Gaara. His fellow demon holder.

"Not particularly. Today supposed to be the most unlucky day of the year you know, where all the demons come out and make bad-luck." Naruto said flatly.

Gaara snorted and came to sit next to the blonde.

"We're not ones to talk about demons like they're a bad thin, when we _are _the demons." He said.

"True." Naruto replied.

Naruto's irritation at the holiday's suspicions turned to anger as he saw his so-called 'friends' celebrating much in the same way that the younger children were.

Naruto snarled.

"Look at them, stupid humans, think they know everything, think they're so great," he raged.

"Think they can decide our lives for us," Gaara put in, "think they can control us, cage us, pathetic."

Naruto suddenly grinned. He looked at Gaara, who looked right back and slowly grinned sadistically.

"What do you say we show these humans a real demon?" Naruto asked.

"It would be a pleasure, Nine-Tails first," Gaara said standing up and bowing to Naruto.

Naruto smirked. Gaara straightened and chuckled darkly.

The two ninja jumped down from the rooftop and into the middle of a crowd of small children and some of Naruto's friends.

"You're pathetic imitation at a demon sickens us." Naruto spat.

"Huh? Hey that's not nice! They look the same as a real demon anyway! Let's see you do better," the children said angrily.

Naruto grinned. "Oh, you wanna see us bad do you? Okay kids, but remember that you asked for it," he said.

Gathering chakra and lowering mental shields, the two jinchuriki let down their defences against their demons, and let them take hold.

Naruto was bathed in orange chakra, nine chakra-tails spilling out of his form. His eyes were slitted and red, he nails and teeth elongated like a fox, his whiskers darker.

Gaara's sand solidified into a mini version of Shukaku, his red 'ai' tattoo the only thing recognisable on the teen.

Naruto's friends tried to calm the demons down, but that day they had had enough, and wanted revenge.

Kyuubi and Shukaku, though natural enemies by Tailed-beast standards, put their differences aside and fought together, destroying any human in sight brutally.

Naruto roared and his vision blurred, all sense of friend and foe forgotten.

Gaara was already far too gone to care, his fragile sanity snapping into a million pieces, he let out a manic laugh and crushed the insignificant mortals in front of him.

"You think you know demons? THINK AGAIN! THIS RIGHT HERE, THIS IS A DEMON, WE ARE DEMONS, AND WE WILL _END _YOU!" Naruto roared.

Soon, both jinchuriki were bathed in blood that did not belong to them.

Snapping out of his insanity, Gaara opened his tired green eyes and wiped a bloody hand over his face.

"Naruto, wake up. It's all over." He called to the still enraged Kyuubi child.

Naruto, no longer bathed in orange chakra, but still bearing the signs of Kyuubi, stood at the edge of his village, and turned to Gaara.

He smiled. Gaara slowly smiled back.

"At least they won't glare at me anymore," Naruto said happily, looking at the many corpses of the late Konoha shinobi.

Gaara chuckled. "I suppose you could see it that way." He said.

Using a clean part on his sleeve, Gaara wiped away the blood from Naruto's face and kissed him.

Because, after all, only demons can love demons.

"Let's go." He said.

"Go where?" Naruto asked starting to walk alongside Gaara.

Gaara shrugged. "Who knows? Perhaps to somewhere safe, but perhaps, as I think, to somewhere else we can show who we really are."

Naruto grinned.

"I always did think that humans don't learn, even after several examples." He said casually.

Taking the redhead's blood stained hand in his own bloody hand, the blonde swung the arms back and forth merrily, like the previous slaughter never happened.

Because, after all, only the insane equate pain with success.

And only the insane can love the insane.

"Sanity is overrated. It's long gone anyway," Naruto said.

"We're better without it." Gaara replied.

Naruto chuckled. "Happy Friday 13th Gaara," he said.

Gaara smiled. "Happy Friday 13th Naruto." He answered.

"Now let's go bring some bad, bad luck to unlucky humans, after all it's only fair, it _is _our job,"

Gaara chuckled darkly.

And so bad luck was brought about on Friday 13th, but two very unlucky demons.

And they're coming for you, there's no escape from the demons of the dark you're only hope is TO HIDE UNDER YOUR BED AND

PRAY THEY DON'T FIND YOU.

Happy Friday 13th everyone.

**My first Darkfic/insane fic (well my second actually) Hehehe enjoy the creepiness? At least I got it in on time (at 11:08 Fri 13****th**** Jan 2012 to be exact) anyway, happy freaky Friday people! **


End file.
